The Power Inside Of Me
by LogicallyStupid
Summary: Determination. The most powerful weapon in the world. Unfortunately, it's exclusive to humans. Or is it?


The Power Inside Of Me

An Undertale One-shot…

I didn't expect the day to go like this when I woke up this morning. I'll tell you that much. The day seemed normal, if a little strange.

Then I left for my guard duty. That's where it all went to shit. I noticed some monster dust reports in Snowdin, it really creeped me out. I decided, I was going to go to check it out myself.

The first thing I noticed was that Snowdin was entirely empty. Like a huge ghost town, which was unsettling even for me. Then behind me I heard someone call my name. "UNDYNE!" Someone's frantic voice called out. I spun around to see one of the kids of Snowdin, a little boy.

I ran to see him. "What's wrong punk?" I knelt to her level.

His eyes welled with tears. "I can't find my little brother, I t-t-t-think the human got him." He sobbed loudly. "He w-w-went into the forest and I can't find h-h-him"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna find that human. Then, we'll get the sixth soul we need." I smiled as kindly as I could at him. "Now please, get inside. I'll take care of this."

She nodded and ran inside. I took a deep breath and ran back into Waterfall. The human was probably there by now. Sure enough, there it was. It was so… small. I ran ahead of it, it'd be easier to get it from up here.

"Human…" I called out, anger covering my voice. "What the hell have you done?" I shouted at them. "Killing innocent monsters? Are you insane!?"

It looked up at me, fear apparent in its yellow eyes. "I just want to get out of here!" It screamed, its voice was louder than I thought it would be. "You're all trying to hurt me!"

"We need YOUR soul to get free! You have ten seconds to surrender, or I'm taking your soul myself!" I shouted at the human. It began to look terrified, I was proud of myself. Being the captain of the guard for only a few months, I was already doing pretty damn good.

It never surrendered, good more fun for me. "Alright human! Prepare for a fight!" The world faded into black and white as the fight began.

The human made the first move, it reached for something at its side. It was a gun... It pulled it out and held it toward me. "I don't wanna shoot you!" It screamed loudly, clearly panicking.

I shot spears at it, it seemed to have trouble blocking them. A few struck it causing blood to drip from wounds in its leg and in its arm. It looked at its own blood with a horrified expression.

"That's for the monsters you killed!" I shouted, the anger in my voice apparent.

It held its gun toward me once more. "I didn't want to shoot you! But I will!" It's finger rested on the trigger. "This is for, the others who'd been wrongfully murdered!"

There was a loud bang as something hit my left eye square on. The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Yet, all that changed… was that I was more determined to kill this human than before.

Then just as quickly as it began, it was over. The human was dead, leaving behind it's bright yellow soul.

Two years later…

Another human has fallen. I don't know why I'm so surprised. They've been falling like leaves.

Though… this one seems different. It killed most of the residents of Snowdin… Papyrus included. As well as most of my sentries. The only one who got out is Sans. He's not taking this well at all.

I watched the human closely as it stumbled through Waterfall. It was covered in so much dust I really couldn't tell how many monster's it'd killed. The stumbled about like a drunk person. It's creepy red eyes brightening up the dim lighting of Waterfall.

That kid he was the same one from the day I lost my eye. He never seemed to learn, all humans do is hurt others. That's all they can do. I've seen it with most humans who've fallen here.

He seemed to be talking too human, I moved closer. This could only end badly, the human was ruthless. It would kill anything in its way.

Sure enough, it moved to attack. It was quick, but I was quicker. I got in the way of its attack, protecting the kid. But taking fatal damage myself.

I knew I was dying. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt, even worse than when I got shot in the eye. I felt like I was fading. I WAS fading, this was it. This was my death.

But… what would happen to everyone else? If I dropped here, what would happen to Asgore? Alphys? Hell, even the humans? No… I had to fight, death wasn't an option. Not until this little shit was dead.

I felt myself being put back together. It was extremely uncomfortable. But, I had to fight. This human had to die! I had to save those who were left, I had to avenge those who'd died. I had to free them all.

I fought harder than I'd ever fought in my life. Then by luck, I killed them. A bright red soul floated above their lifeless body. I reached to grab it…

 _*File Loaded_

What? I was just? Wasn't I? Didn't I? Oh right, I was looking out for that kid. That's what I was doing. Shit, that human was approaching him. I made sure I got in the way.

Well, that hurt. A whole hell of a lot. At least that kid was still safe. The human before me smirked smugly, like it knew something I didn't.

I put myself back together, it felt easy. Like I'd done it before? No, that's ridiculous. If this had happened before I'd be dead.

I fought the human. It seemed to know some of my attacks off by heart. How?! It was honestly terrifying to me. How did it know?

It attacked back, pain shot through me each time it did. I felt myself melting as the minutes passed by. I had to hold on, for everyone. Hey look! Its dea-

 _*File Loaded_

 _*File Loaded_

 _*File Loaded_

 _*File Loaded_

I was melting, and dusting at the same time. It was horribly uncomfortable, and a little painful. But I wasn't down yet. I had to keep going, for everyone.

It looked more and more twisted with each blow it landed. The tutu around its waist was collecting all the dust that fell off its yellow and gre-no blue and pink striped shirt.

I must really be dying, I'm seeing things now. Its red eyes flicker from red to brown at some points. As well as the shirt keeps changing colours. Then if that wasn't enough, it seems to glitch? Each time a change is made.

My distraction was enough for it to land the final hit on me. If I was falling apart before, then I REALLY was now. I began to melt into the wet floor of Waterfall.

Tears stained my face. I'd… failed… Everyone else was going to die and it'd be all my fault. "This world will live on…" I muttered as I slowly faded.

I turned to spot a camera I noticed during the long battle. "I'm sorry Alphys…." My voice died first, then I followed behind it.

"I'm sorry…"


End file.
